eurosong_contestfandomcom-20200223-history
Mama Corsica
|year= 1993 |position=4th |points=121 |previous= Monté la riviè |next=Je suis un vrai garçon }} Mama Corsica was the French entry at the Eurovision Song Contest 1993 in Millstreet performed by Patrick Fiori. It is only one of two entries in the history of the contest to be sung (fully or partly) in the Corsican language, the other being Sognu in 2011. At the contest, it was performed 12th following Portugal and preceding Sweden. At the close of voting, it finished in 4th place with 121 points. Lyrics French/Corsican= Elle a toujours un peu de vin Quelques fruits, un peu de pain Pour les amis qui ont faim Mama Corsica Elle a le cœur grand comme le ciel Elle est sincère comme elle est belle Mama Corsica Elle est comme ses vieilles dames en noir Qui portent en elles leur histoire Mama Corsica Il paraît même que le Bon Dieu Il en était fou amoureux En la dessinant de ses doigts Mama Corsica, sta sera cantemu en corsu per te Mama Corsica, au nom de l'amour, ce soir c'est toi, la terre d'amitié Mama Corsica, u mondu n'a occhji sta sera che per te Mama Corsica, comme si le monde chantait en corse pour te saluer Elle prie toujours pour ses garçons Quand ils sont loins de la maison Mama Corsica Elle sourit quand on pense à elle Elle aime bien qu'on lui soit fidèle Mama Corsica N'allez pas croire tout ce que l'on dit Au fond c'est elle qui nous unit Mama Corsica Tant mieux qu'il y ait des différences Elle ne fait pas de préférence Tous ses enfants ont le sang corse Mama Corsica, sta sera cantemu en corsu per te Mama Corsica, au nom de l'amour, ce soir c'est toi, la terre d'amitié Mama Corsica, u mondu n'a occhji sta sera che per te Mama Corsica, comme si le monde chantait en corse pour te saluer Mama Corsica Mama Corsica |-| Translation= She always has a little wine Some fruits, a bit of bread For the starving friends Mama Corsica Her heart is as wide as the sky She's as sincere as she's beautiful Mama Corsica She's like those old ladies in black Who bear their story inside themselves Mama Corsica It even seems that the Good Lord Was crazy in love with her Drawing her with his fingers Mama Corsica, tonight we're singing in Corsican for you Mama Corsica, on behalf of love, tonight you're the land of friendship Mama Corsica, tonight the world has only eyes for you Mama Corsica, as if the world sung in Corsican to greet you She always prays for her boys When they are far from home Mama Corsica She smiles when you're thinking of her She likes it when you're faithful to her Mama Corsica Don't believe everything what people say Basically it's her who unites us Mama Corsica Never mind that there are differences She doesn't have preferences All her children have Corsican blood Mama Corsica, tonight we're singing in Corsican for you Mama Corsica, on behalf of love, tonight you're the land of friendship Mama Corsica, tonight the world has only eyes for you Mama Corsica, as if the world sung in Corsican to greet you Mama Corsica Mama Corsica Videos Category:France Category:Eurovision Song Contest 1993 Category:20th Century Eurovision